


Forgot to Say...

by musicalavocado



Series: Retirement AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Just GoOGLe him, M/M, Retirement AU, SkyGem’s AU, Victor spelled with a k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalavocado/pseuds/musicalavocado
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki. The cute Japanese student in her ELA class.Yuuri Katsuki. The shy, nice Japanese student in her ELA class.Yuuri Katsuki. The shy, nice, cute Japanese student in her ELA class.Who just so happened to be a world famous figure skater. And married.





	Forgot to Say...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFiction on this website, written at 1:00 am, loosely based on SkyGem”a story. I became obsessed with this AU, I’ve read so many of them. There will probably be more of them. I hope you enjoy!

  Jen didn’t have many crushes. She’s counted four in her entire life, that she remembers.  _Including_ dumb celebrity crushes, such as Big Time Rush.

  And that record would not be tarnished by the cute Japanese guy in her ELA class.

  But, there he was. Yuuri Katsuki, in all his beautiful glory.

  She wouldn’t be surprised if he was an actual god.

  There was something about him that made everyone that attended Coulson University be attracted to him, and it was probably his face.

  Scratch that, it was  _definitely_ his face.

  The entire ELA class would look at him whenever they had the chance. Because they couldn’t, you know, afford failing this class, being the college students in a modern, American university.

  Everyday he’d show up, a Starbucks cup in his hand, golden ring on his right finger (“It’s probably just a fashion statement! It’s on his right hand!”), and a baggy dark sweater.

  But he wasn’t just  _attractive,_ oh no. He was  _nice._ And  _smart._  How often do you see  _that_?

  And on some days, his phone, which had a light blue case with slightly darker blue poodles designed across it, which is the  _cutest_ phone case,  _ever,_ by the way, would start vibrating. He smiled, blushed, and had to excuse himself from the classroom. She snuck a look at the caller ID, reading something along the lines of “Vitya” or something weird like that. She strained her ears to listen through the thick walls of the large classroom, in vain, since the walls are thick.

  He entered the classroom again a few moments later, slightly smiling. And blushing.

  So, he was taken. And this “Vitya” was the lucky girl. The large class sighed at the same time. Including the young teacher. 

  “Sorry about that.” he apologized in his cute voice. No one could stop themselves from blushing at his sweetness. Assorted “it’s fine”s and “Don’t worry about it”s where strewn across the room as he made a beeline back to his seat next to Jen and her best friend, Sophie.

* * *

 

  After class ended, they would have a study group on Wednesday afternoons. It was bade up of Jen, Sophie, Heart, Matthew, Alexandra, and, of course, Yuuri.

  Most people joined because they heard Yuuri was in it. Including Jen.

  Anyways, they would meet up at a nearby café, order some tea, coffee, water, or anything else they wanted, and start reading over the notes Yuuri took, considering he took the best notes.

  And then it would be normal. They would do random review games, like Kahoot, those dumb Jeapordy games they play in Elementary and Middle schools, and so on and so forth.

  Occasionally, there would be some people blushing and staring at Yuuri, who just smiled back and waved. It was weird and unsettling that these people would be acting like that for a stranger.

  One group of teenage girls, however, approached him and started blushing and smiling at him. Yuuri just smiled and winked at them.

  “Autographs?” He had asked it so calmly, as if it was normal for this to happen. One of the girls blushed deeper and nodded, holding out her phone case, which had a picture of ice skates on it, and a dark blue sharpie. Yuuri held out his hands for both objects, took the cap off the sharpie, and signed it with a float signature. He repeated the process with the three other girls, who then asked if they could take a picture.

  After Yuuri finished his photo op session with the four girls, he waved goodbye as they said, “Please tell Viktor that we’re looking forward to Yurachka’s program in the winter!” to which Yuuri just waved back in confirmation.

  He sat back down at the café table, taking a sip of his macchiato, when he noticed everyone staring at him curiously.

  “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly. The group looked at him incredulously.

  “What the hell was  _that_?” asked Alexandra. “ _Autographs? Photos?_ Dude!” Yuuri blushed and looked down.

  “And who the hell are Viktor and Yurachka?” asked Matthew. Yuuri blushed even more.

  “Well, Viktor’s my husband…” he said quietly. The group’s eyes widened. “And Yurachka is just a nickname for the student we’are teaching right now. His real name is also Yuri.”

  “Woah, rush, woah, wait. Hold on,” gasped out Heart. “You’re  _married_? And you’re training a kid who’s name is also Yuri? That’s confusing as hell!”

  “I, uh, may have forgotten to mention I’m a retired competitive figure skater, too?” Yuuri piped up. The group stared at him more.

  “And you’re famous enough to have a bunch of people blush at you and ask for autographs and pictures?” scoffed Sophie. Yuuri sighed.

  “Okay, I  _may_ have won a few medals.” He blushed even more.

“More, as in...” Jen trailed off.

  “More, as in,” he paused for a second to think. “Well, uh, I took gold at the Grand Prix twice, and silver three times,” he paused again. “I took two golds at Worlds, four at Japanese Nationals,” he paused again. “Three gold at the Four Continents, and silver at Pyeongchang.” When he finished, his blush was darker than before. The entire group gaped at him.

  “ _Dude!_ ” hissed Jen. “ _You’re an Olympian!_ ” Yuuri looked away.

  “Um, it’s not really that big of a deal…” he said. The group stated at him.

  “Not a big deal?” Hens eyes were wide. “You’re a world famous, retired, competitive figure skater! How is that not a big deal!”

  “Well, uh, Viktor has way more achievements than I do…” Yuuri replied.

  “How!?” yelled Sophie. “You have fifteen from going to worldwide events alone! How can your husband have more than you?!” Yuuri looked down.

  “Well, Viktor’s actually the most decorated figure skater in men’s skating history…” he informed them. “He was actually my idol when I first started out.”

  “So you  _can_ marry your idol!” Heart exclaimed. The group glared at her. “What? Just trying to lighten the mood!” They all sighed and Yuuri giggled.

  “You guys can come and meet him if you want,” he suggested. “He’d love to meet you guys.”

  “That’d be great!” Matthew exclaimed. The group let out assorted sounds of agreement.

  “Great! How does Saturday at 6:30 sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter! Expect a second one! In chapter two, the study group will have dinner with Viktor and Yuuri, with something else! Thank you for reading!


End file.
